


Yes, Dr. Reid

by HomewardBones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom Spencer Reid, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Name-Calling, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Trauma, face fucking, mention of rape, mentions of child abuse, slight knife play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomewardBones/pseuds/HomewardBones
Summary: You and Spencer work a nasty case together, but Spencer knows this one hit you harder than the rest, he tries to get you to talk to him, but you won't budge until he pushes you to the edge, and then over again.(Spencer Reid/F!Reader)*I do not own Reid or Criminal Minds, this is a work of fiction!*
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 97





	Yes, Dr. Reid

Spencer unlocked the hotel room door for you, letting you in first before shutting and locking the door behind him. You wasted no time stripping off your bullet-proof vest and bloodied clothes and making your way to the bathroom. Reid sighed and tried to follow you but just as he reached the bathroom you slammed the door in his face. He rested his forehead against the cool wooden door. "Please talk to me, you know it wasn't your fault." He pleaded.

You ignored him, turning on the water in the shower hoping to rinse away the day, as well as the blood that stained your skin. The warm water felt nice on your skin as you scrubbed your skin with a once white washcloth. You watched as the blood rinsed from your body and washed away down the drain, hoping it would take the anger, the fear, the guilt with it. Once clean you found yourself standing under the running water just staring at the floor of the shower, you couldn't will yourself to move. You knew Spencer would be on the other side of the bathroom door, waiting for you, you knew he wanted to talk about the case and why you did what you did. 

You chest heaved with a deep sigh and you turned the water off, you knew you had to face the music eventually. Stepping carefully onto the bathmat and wrapping a towel tightly around yourself. "(y/n)...Please talk to me..." Reid's voice was barely a whisper from the other side of the door, desperate to get through to you. 

"Go away, I don't want to talk about it." You were firm with him, hoping to make him leave you alone, the last thing you needed right now what some know-it-all kid patronizing you. You did your job, you did what you had to do, no matter the cost. It's just a job, you kept telling yourself. You couldn't look at yourself in the mirror, knowing that you'd likely break down if you saw your face, and the truth you were hiding behind those eyes. 

When you finally unlocked the door and opened it slowly you found that Reid had been standing there, outside the door the entire time. You couldn't stand the fact that he was so stubborn and couldn't just leave you be. "Reid, please move." You stood your ground and tried to put on a brave face but he wouldn't budge. He tried to reach out and lift your chin, but you immediately grabbed his wrist harder than you anticipated and spun him quickly pushing him against the wall. "Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me" You spat.

You held him against the cold wall with his arm twisted around to his back, you could feel him squirming to get away, but you over powered him easily. You let him go and turned quickly to dress yourself, Spencer still facing the wall, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. You sighed sharply and tried to ignore his soft sobs, you didn't need this you just needed a good nights sleep. 

Adorning your t-shirt and pj shorts you crawled into bed and faced away from him. "(y/n)...Please just let me help you, you know I care about you, I just...I hate seeing you this way." Reid's voice shook with pain and tears. Something inside you knew that he wouldn't stop until you talked to him, but the anger rose in you quickly and you turned over, glaring at him.

"What the fuck is your obsession with me, Reid? Why do you care so much? It's the job! Sometimes people die, we can't change that, so why dwell on it so much?" You spat, poison dripping from your words.

"My problem is you! You won't talk to me about anything, you just shut yourself out and bottle everything up until you explode." His voice broke as he spoke and tears fell freely down his face.

"Damnit Reid, fine, you want me to talk?" You sat up turning to face him fully. "Tonight I killed a man, shot him point blank, he raped and killed children Reid, children! He was holding a child hostage, a little boy, and I couldn't save him. I couldn't save the fucking child Reid! So I did the best thing I could, what the parents would have wanted, what the inmates in the prisons would have eventually done to him. He hurt twen--" Reid cut you off. "Twenty six...Twenty six children. I know."

"Twenty six children! He hurt them all, I couldn't just let him walk away from that, I wanted him to see me, I wanted him to feel pain..." Tears stung your eyes, threatening at any moment to spill down your face. Spencer pulled you onto his lap as he settled with his back against the headboard of the bed. One hand stroking your hair while the other rubbed your back, trying his best to comfort you in any way that he could. 

"(Y/n), you're going to be okay, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere. Even if you want me to." He spoke softly in your ear, his lips gently brushing against your skin as he rested his cheek against yours. You felt safe in his arms, like everything in the word was right as long as he held you close. Reid could feel your breathing slow and your shakes disappear, he kept rubbing his hand over your back, tracing circles and combing his fingers through your hair. A small hum fell from your lips as you relaxed into his chest and snaked your arms around him, resting your hands on his soft back. 

"There you go, see? Everything's okay." Reid's lips hovered by your ear, his voice a whisper, soft and alluring. The warmth of his breath against your skin sent shivers down your spine, and it didn't help that Reid's fingers were still tracing up and won your back as well. Your lips parted and you hummed again, it felt like you were floating. 

"Spencer..." You mumbled into his chest, "why do you care so much?" This time the question wasn't filled with venom. 

He sat stunned for a moment, unsure if this was a loaded question or not as he tried to word his answer. "I...I look at you and see a strong woman, she's brave, she's fierce, but I know that there are things in your head that you can't bring yourself to talk about because you fear looking weak or broken. I just want to protect you." His words hung in the air as you soaked them in, you lifted your head slowly to look him in the eyes, your faces so close that your noses were nearly touching. Reid's eyes searched yours trying to find something he didn't know he was looking for. Your eyes danced over his features, high cheekbones, beautiful eyes, full lips. His lips were slightly parted, as if he was on the verge of speaking, but the words just wouldn't come out. 

Without thinking you closed the distance between the two of you as your lips brushed against his, Reid immediately relaxed into your touch and tilted his head to allow himself to melt into the kiss. He snaked one of his hands through your hair letting it rest on your neck, the other pulling you closer and making it's way under the back of your shirt. His nails ran up and down your spine again causing you to let out the softest moan into his mouth. The sound made him feel high and all he wanted was to hear it again and again. Reid's nails dug a little deeper each time he raked them down your back, the little gasps and moans coming from your lips were driving him wild with need. The air in the room felt hot and heavy as the two of you pressed closer to one another and continued the assault on each others lips. Your hands had made their way to the buttons on Spencer's shirt, undoing them one by one, slowly and teasingly. 

"(y/n)..." Reid was panting against your lips, "I want his, I want you to want me." He was desperate to feel your touch, he was desperate to touch you.

As if you could read his mind your hands went to work pulling his shirt from his shoulders and tossing to the side. Your lips hungrily found his in another passionate kiss while your hands went to work on the button and zipper of his pants. Spencer arched his hips up to feel your touch and to help you remove his pants. You hooked your fingers round the waistband of his pants and boxers and yanked them down his slender legs, breaking the kiss to admire the thickness and length of his cock as it sprung free from it's cloth prison. You felt a primal need to touch him, you wanted to feel every single part of his body, but his cock was a great starting point. You wrapped your fingers around his length and gave him quick soft strokes, watching his face carefully. You loved the way he responded to your touch, his hips arched up, thrusting himself into your hand, his breaths hitched in his throat while his head couldn't find a place too rest against the headboard. 

His little gasps turned to moans the second you lowered your head and your lips touched the tip off his cock which was dripping with precum. "Oh fuck..." Spencer grabbed a hand full of your hair and twisted it around his fist tightly, he couldn't help himself anymore as he started to buck his hips up forcing himself deeper into your throat. His actions caught you off guard but you relaxed your jaw and hollowed out your cheek to allow him to face fuck you as he pleased. "Oh fuck baby, I could get used to the sound of you...choking on my dick..."Spencers breaths were ragged as he looked down at your head being forced down onto him. The sounds of you gagging on him filled the room and he watched as your nails gripped the bedsheets to brace yourself as he mercilessly rammed his cock down your throat. You had no idea where this sudden confidence came from but you weren't going to argue, it was hot that this nerdy brat was able to dominate you in this way, and use he any way he wanted. 

"If I knew that this was all it too to get you to shut your mouth, I'd have fucked your face every night baby..." 

This caught you off guard, he'd never spoken like this, especially to you but damn did it make you wet. The way this man could talk could finish you off alone, but you wouldn't let it, you wanted to feel him deep inside you when you came. Reid's cock twitched in your mouth and his moans became louder, you knew he was close, thought it wasn't hard to tell. His thrusts quickened and he name fell from his lips over and over as he shot his seed straight down your throat in thick ribbons. He took deep heaving breaths as he came down from his high that had him seeing white, releasing your hair slowly. 

You sat up and looked at the beautiful man that lay beneath you, his chest glistened with sweat, his cock twitching slightly, his stomach rising and falling as he came back down to earth. You wiped the drool from your chin and smiled at him, "I didn't know you had all that in you Spence, you really know how to take a girl by surprise." You chuckled.

Before you had time to react, Reid had sat up and grabbed you by the throat pushing you down and keeping you pinned to the bed. "Reid! What the f--" 

"Thought you said you like the surprise?" His eyes were lust blown and he was panting like he was about to kill his prey. With his free hand Spencer searched his pants pockets for a moment before pulling out a pocket knife, opening it ad placing the tip of the blade at the collar of your shirt. He let go of your throat and grabbed your shirt, piercing it effortlessly with the knife, dragging the blade down the front ripping the fabric effortlessly as the tip of the knife gently traced in between your breast and down your stomach as he cut. Once at the bottom of your shirt he placed the knife on the nightstand and ripped your shirt away from your body. He wasted no time removing your shorts and under wear as well. Now that you were completely naked he could look at all of you, beautiful, vulnerable, and he couldn't wait to wreck you.

"You're so pretty, laid out for me like a feast." Reid crawled over you, attacking your breasts with his mouth. His hands busy pinning yours above your head as his tongue swirled around your already sore nipples, switching back and fourth between the two, leaving already reddening bruises on both of your breasts. When you couldn't take any more torture, he moves his attack to your neck, sucking and biting the skin below your ear causing you to moan his name over and over, and he hadn't even touched your dripping pussy yet. 

"Look at you," He said between kisses and bites, "You just can't help yourself, helpless, vulnerable, and so wet for me. You're not even going to last once I start fucking you into this mattress. But you will wont you? You'll be a good little bitch for me?"

"Y-yes! Fuck Reid, yes! Please just fuck me," You cried out, genuine tears welling up in your eyes from the torment this man was giving you. 

"I want you to scream it, I want every room on this floor to know what you want, _beg whore. Beg!_ " He yelled, right in your face.

"Please fuck me Reid, fuck me like a whore!" The scream you let escape your lips echoed in the room, and Reid was certain that someone heard you, satisfied with your words he grabbed the shreds of your shirt and ties your hands above the bed to the headboard, freeing his hands to grab your hips. Without warning and without letting you adjust he shoved his entire length into you and bottomed out. You wailed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain as he removed himself completely and plowed himself back inside your slick walls again and again.

"Reid! Oh God!" His name coming from your mouth sounded so sinful and it drove him beyond wild, something primal in him snapped and he let out a growl as he spoke through his ragged breathing, "Shut...The...Fuck...UP!" Each word enunciated by his thrusts, which only made you scream out his name again. 

Reid suddenly pulled himself out of you, untying your hands from the headboard and grabbed you by the hair pulling you to the foot of the bed. He moved behind you, positioning himself at your entrance and resuming his assault on your dripping wet cunt. Reid forced you to look up at the mirror on the wall in front of you by yanking your head by the hair. He leaned down until he could whisper into your ear, "I want you to watch, I want you to see yourself get fucked like a cheap whore, begging me to cum inside you and fill you up to the brim."

Reid made sure3 you never took your eyes off the mirror, he made sure you watched as your tits bounced as he rammed his cock against your sweet spot over and over. With he free hand he reached around and started to rub your clit in fast circles and you were so close to coming undone right then and there. "If you cum without my permission, I'll make sure you have a pile of files on your desk that'll last all week. But if you're going to be a good little cock slut and obey me, I'll make sure you have the easiest week of your life. Understand?" 

"Y...yes..." You could barely choke out anything coherent at this point and drool dripped down your chin.

"Yes...what?!" Reid brought his hand down on your ass hard leaving an intense sting behind.

"Yes, sir!" You pleaded, tears falling down your cheeks from the sting of the slap on your ass.

"You know my name bitch, say it!" His voice boomed in your ears as he brought his hand down on your ass again, in the same spot causing you to scream out,"Yes, Dr. Reid!"

Spencer let out a moan that turned into a growl as he grabbed your hips and violently started thrusting into you, "I love a good little whore, are you ready to be my little cum dumpster baby?" He panted.

"Yes, Dr. Reid Please! Cum inside me please!" You cried out through your moans, your legs shook as you tired to hold back your orgasm. "Touch yourself baby, I wanna see it...I want to watch you cum all over my cock." 

Your hand moved to your clit and made quick circles around it, your moans echoing in the room, eliciting several moans and curses from Reid. He watched you in the mirror, he could feel your walls clenching around him and his cock twitching inside you as he tried to keep up the steady pace. His hands found their way to your tits grabbing them and pinching your nipples in an effort to over stimulate you as much as he could. He was coming undone and fast with every thrust, so he moved his hands to your hips but placed one at the entrance of your pussy and slid two of this fingers inside in n effort to fill you to the brim, using his thumb to rub your clit with you. "Dr. Reid please!I've been... So good! Please let me cum!" 

He loved the way you begged, it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard. "Cum...for...me _bitch_!" You both came undone at the same time as he pumped his fingers in and out of you, timed with his thrusts as you scream his name. Your walls clenched tightly around his cock and he let out a string of curses that would make any sailor blush. He blew his entire load inside of your wet cunt trying to ride out his own orgasm as yours as well. 

The two of you all but collapsed onto the bed in a heap, completely breathless. You both were seeing stars as you came down from your highs. Spencer was the first to move and he tried to gently move you up to the head of the bed, were he brushed your hair away from your face, whispering soothing words to you as he cleaned you up with the shreds of your shirt. He massaged your wrists where the shirt had bruised them slightly. He kissed every inch of your skin that he'd bruised and even massaged your scalp from the vicious hair pulling he'd inflicted on you. 

"You okay, baby?" He spoke softly, nothing like the aggressive dom he'd just been, he was sweet, gentle, and caring. You nodded, "Reid...That was...insane." You whimpered, happily. 

"I need to tell you something..." Reid began but you interrupted. 

"I love you, Reid."

"I-I love you, (y/n)" You pulled him close and held him tightly, the sound of your breathing and heartbeat slowing to a perfect calm until you both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
